The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices such as outboard motors and stern drive units. More particularly, the invention relates to systems for counterbalancing the torque or force exerted on a marine propulsion device steering mechanism by the propulsion unit as a result of rotation of the propeller in water.
Previously proposed systems for counterbalancing steering torque typically involve the use of trim tabs. See, for example, McGowan U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,666, which is incorporated herein by reference. See also Atsumi U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,732, Takeuchi et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,867, and Takeuchi U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,766.